KHR: After Story
by deku42
Summary: what happens after the series left off from the manga? How will Tsuna accept the title of Vongola 10th, and what is Hibari's connection to it? obviously 1827... hehe
1. Chapters 1-4

**I have compiled every chapters (so far) to just one... and I have added the first part of chapter 4. Yeah I know... I'm so sorry for not updating... I will post the rest of chapter 4 once I'm done. Thank you...**

**CHAPTER 1**

Reborn continuously wear the pacifier even after the curse was lifted, though it was just a replica now, especially made by old man Talbot. With each passing days, Reborn and the other babies, the former arcobalenos started growing in a very fast manner. It was just been three weeks since the Vindice fight and Reborn actually grew 27 centimeters. He's taller than Lambo now but still smaller than Fuuta. Lambo makes a fuss everyday on why Reborn grew so fast, throwing grenades everywhere, though he was easily knocked out by Reborn. _Even me TTATT_

Reborn is much stronger now and his punishments felt like it was five times more painful. _I'm the one suffering here. TTATT_

Reborn still wears his black suit and fedora, and within these past three weeks, he's starting to resemble someone familiar, that I don't even want to recognize. He's starting to look cool. How envious Reborn! Though I don't want to admit it. .

Kawahira-san said that the effect of the curse is gradually fading, slowly. And maybe in just a few more months, Reborn and the others will return to their original form.

Every time I imagine, whenever I look at the current kid Reborn now, only a single image flashes my mind and—I don't even want to believe that Reborn and that cool, handsome and super strong man that help me is—_HIIIIEEEEEE! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING HOW I ADMIRE THAT SUPER COOL MAN AND TO THINK THAT IT IS ACTUALLY REBORN!_

If Reborn found this, he'll definitely make fun of me. .

Especially how the Reborn now is much more irritating whenever he smirk! It's like the kind of Hibari-san when he gazed his prey, like a carnivore with a handsome face to boot! orz

_I didn't imagine that there would be a time where I would praise Reborn's features. Haaaa…_

Even Bianchi is more in love now, especially every time Reborn sits on her lap. Mom is also amazed by Reborn's growth. She said it was probably her cooking, and then she started to double our meals, especially to help Lambo. But Lambo will get fat instead Mom!

Chrome on the other hand goes back to Kokuyo. Though I think she's having a hard time with MM, at first. Yeah, at first… until Haru and Kyoko together with Chrome tags MM along with them, much to MM's dismay, but it turns out that her cold and strong personality is just her, being a tsundere. She goes along with them eating sweets.

Fran still stays in Kokuyo. I remember there's a time where Chrome told me, that she saw Bel around Kokuyo Land, maybe to visit his kouhai, Fran. He is originally from Varia anyway.

Speaking of Varia… Xanxus and the others return to Italy. According to Squalo, their boss can't stay any longer in Japan, because he is much more demanding whenever he stays here. I remember how he let Levi to take those injections and how he orders Squalo to go back and forth the hospital. _-sweat-dropped_

_What a spoiled boss._

Byakuran officially joined Yuni's Giglio Nero family together with the six funeral wreaths. Gamma also accepted them, he already overcome his insecurities about his feelings, and he wanted to give Byakuran a second chance, though the things that irritates him won't change. Byakuran is really a carefree guy. hehe… In the next few days, they changed the Giglio Nero to Millefiore like in the future, but this time it is not a merge of family, just a change of name, and with Yuni that still holds the title of the boss. Gamma is the right hand man, and Byakuran is the left hand man… _I don't even know if there's really a left hand man role. ugh._

Ipin also started her countdown whenever she sees her master, Fon-san. The current Fon-san started to resemble Hibari-san, it's actually like Hibari-san got himself a younger brother. Fon-san was bothered by Ipin's sudden change to him and started using his old disguise every time Ipin is around. Ipin actually didn't mind it at all.

Skull continuously visits Enma and the Shimon family. But with Adelheid around like a doting mother, she forbids Skull in using makeup, in exchange of everyday meals. Skull forcedly accepted the offer, given that an angry Adelheid is like an angry Reborn. And he loves Adelheid's cooking anyway. Seeing it like a happy family, Julie declared himself as the father. _Aha-ha-ha… sweat-dropped_

Well, some things don't change, like me falling down the stairs, going to school with Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun, being late in school, running away from dogs with Enma-kun and being bitten to death by Hibari-san.

* * *

"Little animal, what are you doing here?"

A sudden voice make me lost track on my thoughts, and make me jolt at the familiar voice.

_HIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's definitely Hibari-san. What should I do!_

I turned around to face him.

"A—no Hibari-san. I'm s-so-sorry." I even animate Gokudera-kun's bowing to save my poor life. PLEASE SPARE ME HIBARI-SAN!

"Hiding behind the school, and skipping classes. Prepare to be bitten to death."

But my actions didn't save me because the man in front of me pulls his tonfa and dashes towards me.

"HIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

I sprawled on the ground covered with bruises. My whole body aches from the prefect's biting.

"Now explain yourself, herbivore."

"I—I found this p-place, c-co-comfortable for r-resting, and it—this place is shaded by the school building so, I—lost track of the time and I—"

_I don't know if I'm choosing the right words, or if I really should have confessed the truth, but when it comes to Hibari-san, I just can't—I can't pull myself to lie to him!_

"Hibari-san, I'm so sorry for—"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Y-yes Hibari-san!" I closed my eyes readying myself for the next round of biting. But nothing came… instead…

"Keep this place a secret to just the two of us. Understood?"

_EH?_

I open my eyes and look at him in confusion.

"I'm waiting for your answer, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ah—y-yes Hibari-san!"

_But why?_

"And come again in here tomorrow."

_EHHHH?_

"B-but—why Hibari-san?"

What Hibari-san says makes me at lost, why would he want me to come here tomorrow. W-what if—what if he wants to bite me to death again tomorrow? Is he not satisfied in biting me today? HIIIIIEEEEE! I'M SO SCARED!

"Because I wanted to sleep with you herbivore. Now get going before I bite you again once more."  
"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Enduring the pain, I hurriedly make my way out of the place, with a very confuse and now heating up face.

_What did Hibari-san meant when he said he wanted to sleep! AND WITH ME?! I DON'T GET ANY OF THIS!_

_This is so confusing and embarrassing!_

_KEEP YOURSELF TOGETHER TSUNA!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

With the sun still not rising, the alarm clock still not ringing, and with a still sleeping Reborn, I was awaken by a dream that I wished to stay just a dream. The events from yesterday were still fresh in my memories, started from the beating of Hibari-san, and his sudden – declaration of love, according to Reborn, Though I really doubt it was like that, maybe I just heard Hibari-san wrong, and to the misunderstanding it resulted to my two best friends, and on Gokudera-kun's actions. After running away from the source of my heart's turmoil yesterday, I headed back to the classroom, but on the way to the said room, still a floor away, I was approached by a crying Gokudera-kun and a worried Yamamoto, and the misunderstanding started like this…

* * *

"Juudaime! Thank God you're okay!" The silver-haired, self-proclaimed right hand man bursts into a relieve sobbing seeing their beloved boss from afar. The two guardians run towards him.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun" and the brunet managed to mutter between his still red face and a still racing heart.

"Yo Tsuna! We're worried; you didn't come to class—Eh? Your face is red, are you sick?" The baseball fanatic gave him a concerned look, and Gokudera upon hearing the words his fellow guardian had said, immediately notice the redness of his Boss' face.

"Yakyuu-baka is right Juudaime! Are you okay? Do you want to go to the infirmary right now?"

"Eh? No-n-no-no-no. I'm fine, I'm not sick."

"Really Juudaime? I can call Shamal anytime."

"I'm really fine Gokudera-kun. Thank you."

"Haha… Gokudera here has been crying and making a big fuss why you're late and it's not like you to skip a class so he thought maybe there's a reason behind it. He started saying imaginable scenarios I can only see in video games, really… Gokudera is such a worrywart. Haha."

The brunet sweat-dropped on those imaginable scenarios… _Really, how wide is Gokudera-kun's imagination?_

"Yakyuu-baka you idiot! Of course because Juudaime is the boss so the enemies will target him. It's our duty as his guardians to protect him!" The silver-haired shouted at the other. And Yamamoto just brushed him off with his usual trademark laugh.

_Gokudera-kun! OTL This mafia thing again… I just need friends! Haaaaa…._

"I'm so sorry Juudaime for this idiot's obliviousness!"

"Haha"

"No, it's okay Gokudera-kun."

_And I should be thanking you guys because my heart finally calms down. Finally…_

"By the way Tsuna, where have you been? Did something happen?"

As if the cue, his thoughts backfired at the word…Finally…, and the other two witnessed the brunet to blush a deeper bright red up to his ears and they can see steam coming from his face.

_Now what was that?_

Even the brunet was confused with his sudden reactions. He can feel his face heating up, and the stare of his two best friends didn't help with his current situation.

_Why did you have to asks that Yamamoto! I'm so embarrassed!_

_I need to say a good excuse. I want to end this topic now!_

"I l-lost track of time ou-outside and I—" The brunet inaudibly mumbled, yet trying to resolve his problem, Yamomoto cuts him off—

"Tsuna. Why are you turning red all of a sudden?"

_Damn!_

_Yamamoto why are you always asking me that! TTATT_

The way the two guardians see their small boss, puts them in a confused state, even Gokudera wants to know the answer to Yamamoto's question, but seeing that the brunet is having a hard time explaining himself and that his fellow guardian's act is inappropriate with his questioning concerning their boss' actions, the loyal right hand man surfaced again.

"Yakyuu-baka! Don't question Juudaime about his actions! It's your fault asking him so sudden!"

"Pipe down, Gokudera."

A familiar voice was heard out of nowhere. The three teens looked around them, until a kid wearing a black fedora with a green chameleon on his shoulder appears at the window.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted, which is expected, the brunet always shouts his tutor's name. (just imagine a very cool and handsome kid Reborn, sitting coolly at the window / OHMEGOSH THIS IS REALLY AN 1827 FIC BELIEVE ME!)

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera bows 90 degrees at the figure of a grown kid Reborn.

"Yo kid! What's up?"

"While searching for dame-Tsuna, I overheard him and a certain person."

"!" _Oh no! Why did you need to be there Reborn!_

As if hearing Tsuna's thoughts, Reborn looked at him and let out a smirk, while the brunet started to curse in his mind.

"What are you even saying Reborn?" The brunet managed to say to his tutor.

"Don't get smart with me, no-good student of mine." The tutor points his gun, Leon, into the said student's direction.

_Ack! Bad move Tsuna!_

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! Don't Reborn!"

"Yeah kid, it seems Tsuna didn't want to tell us what happens to him." And Yamamoto cuts in. Tsuna's life was spared.

The two guardians looked at Tsuna then to Reborn.

"Well… dame-Tsuna here, received his first love confession in his entire life as dame."

_HOW RUDE REBORN! –_

_EH?_

_W-WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! WHAT IS THAT REBORN! WHY ARE YOU FEDING THEM SUCH LIES!_

"Of course because Juudaime is really strong!" The man declared proudly.

"Haha. Congrats Tsuna."

"You've got it all wrong! It's not like that!"

"Then what is Tsuna? The kid said so—"

"Dame-Tsuna, don't just brushed off someone's determination and courage, and Hibari is a serious guy after all, don't doubt him."

The former arcobaleno smirk again, not like he never does all the time.

"He finally made some advancement." He continues.

"!" T&amp;G&amp;Y

"Reborn! Stop it!"

_They're going to misunderstand things and Hibari-san said it with a straight face! It's not even a confession! TTATT_  
_Why can't you deliver it without a single, not a bit lie into it!_

The brunet directed his attention to his two guardians who were now shocked at what they heard.

It was Yamamoto who first to gain his composure, and to comment…

"Hibari did?"

"That's why I said it's not a confession!"

…followed by Gokudera…

"That bastard! Why would he—" and then he halted.

"!" T&amp;Y

"Juudaime, please excuse me today. I'll entrust you to Yakyuu-baka. I just need to gather some data—abo-about the UMA I saw earlier. Please excuse me." The silver-haired bows 90 degrees then rushes off.

"Eh? W-wait—"

"!" Y

"Oh… maybe I should ask Gokudera for those data later. Haha."

"What are you guys talking about!?"

"Maa~~Maa~~ Let's go Tsuna. We still have a class. And kid, are you—Eh? He's gone?"

"Don't bother about Reborn. I didn't even want to know where he went."

_For sure he's planning something evil again!_

* * *

Gokudera-kun didn't come back to school yesterday, and Yamamoto just says "It's okay, don't sweat about it Tsuna. Haha" I don't know if he really understands that it's a big deal to me! I'm concern here you know!

_But the real problem here is Reborn!_

I glared at the sleeping form of Rebor—

"Ack! Ii-te!"

_What the hell was that!_

I looked at the lump that hit me, and what I see is a still sleeping Lambo. _But why?_

I looked at Reborn's direction to see if my intuition is right.

And what is heard is my loud scream. _TTATT He definitely knows what's in my mind all the time . orz_

* * *

It was unusual that I'm so early going to school. I called Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto that I'll be going on first. Upon nearing the school gate, my heart throbbed and I felt so nervous, but luckily Hibari-san isn't there the time I stepped my foot at the entrance. I feel so relieved because I still can't face him now. THIS IS SO BAD FOR MY HEART!

First period came, and so the second…

Everything is… well… still usual, except for my two best friends. Now what is it this time?

I can often see them glancing at me, just to act funny after being caught and in case of Gokudera-kun, being panicky like a man caught in the act of his crime, or a kid caught by their parents eating sweets in the middle of the night… and, sometimes… I caught them staring at my… at…

_My butt?_

_Seriously?_

_And I'm too scared to ask them why!_

But why my butt? Do I have something on my pants? Well... none actually. I looked it up in the comfort room, neither a hole or something embarrassing-sort-of attached to it. There's nothing wrong in my pants. So what is it? GAAAAAAAAHHHH I'M CONFUSED!

But what I'm concern right now is if I should go to that place. It's lunch break now, and I'm supposed to go there in Hibari-san's orders, but I don't want to go! I'm so scared if ever I will find Hibari-san there, but the fact of ignoring his orders is much more scary! HIIIIIEEEEEEEE

Seeing that the boss-in-training is caught by his own dilemma, the kid with the black fedora tch-ed at the scene.

_You're still a loser, dame-Tsuna. Tch. You can't sort things with your own._

The former arcobaleno let out a smirk. _Well… you still need some push._

Out of nowhere, the brunet was kicked by his sadist tutor, and a loud thud is heard along with a long "HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE".

"What are you doing dame-Tsuna?"

"II-TTE! REBORN! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS KICKING ME!"

"Hibari is expecting you. Don't make him wait. Now hurry before I shoot you." The tutor points Leon, now form into a gun, to the said brunet.

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE" And the brunet rushed off.

_Now don't mess this one dame-Tsuna._

And a smirk makes its way to his lips again. The cupid tutor pulls out a now cellphone-form Leon, and ran his fingers into the buttons, dialling a certain number. He brings the cellphone into his ears…  
"Chaos -. I want you to do something for my dear student."

* * *

I headed to the back of the school, and luckily there is no sign of Hibari-san, not even his bird, Hibird.

_Heavy feeling_

Somehow I felt disappointed. But why?

I lie on the ground and stretched my arms. All I can see is the blue sky and the free white clouds. Every time I looked at them makes me so relaxed, and that's the real reason I like this place.

I closed my eyes, and think of Hibari-san for the thousandth time.

_Hibari-san….._

* * *

"Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi." The bird flapped her wings, flying in circles above the said brunet's body.

"I see that you came here, little one… and I see that you already sleep before me." The skylark approached the sleeping brunet and gently touched his brown, gravity-defying hair, his touches ended to the brunet's cheek.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." _Longing_

The skylark longs for this close proximity, and for the touching of skin between them. For how long, he doesn't know.

He secures the brunet's position into his. The skylark's right arm serves as his pillow while facing the innocent face of the little brunet, and his other arm circling the other into an embrace. He closes his eyes, wishing their moment to last longer. ..

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Operation "Love Me~~"**

"Target spotted."

His eyes glinted when he finally marked the poor victim and a malicious grin coloured his lips.

_Kfufufu…_ And there goes his sinister chuckle.

The master, along with his apprentice was blending among other students, with their new appearances.

The master is wearing a navy blue sweater, sleeves folded, and on top of the white polo uniform, which is paired with black pants and black leather shoes, while the younger boy, whom concealed his form in an image of a girl, is wearing the same colour, but instead it's a vest, underneath is the noticeable red ribbon, opposite to the red neckties of the male students, and on top of the white blouse uniform, paired with the short skirt, a long pair of black sacks reaching above the knees, and a pair of brown leather shoes for girls.

_They have completely infiltrated Nami High._

"Melo-chin, I'm freezing!" the young girl whined, still possessing the demanding side of _her_ true self, while pouting at the other.

"Oya~oya~ Furi-kun, you chose that form aren't you? Fufu… I can't blame you, the forecast didn't say it would rain today. Such useless humans. And besides, we don't have time for that now." Two pairs of eyes trace the direction of the said victim, which landed to a very similar young brunet. And who else might it be? It is none rather than the young Vongola himself, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The kid is a magnet of trouble after all.

"I don't even want to do this boring game." The girl protested again to her senior. "If not just for that box, I wouldn't do this. Melo-chin, give me a reward after this." The girl demanded again.

"Oya~ you sure are a child." The older of the two let out a soft chuckle. "After we get our reward from that _nasty kid_, sure will, and at that, after taking my revenge to the_ troublemaker_ himself, sure will. Anything you ask for."

The two returned their gazes to the brunet.

"As expected, he has his bodyguards around him. Furi-kun." The man glanced at his apprentice. "Do your job now."

"Hai. Master."

* * *

_A day before in Kokuyo Land_

"Mukuro." The ex- arcobaleno, Verde, appeared himself once again in the said headquarters of his former representative. He didn't want to group him as a teammate or as an ally. Both of them do not.

"Kufufufu. I see that you've grown quite taller since the last time I saw you. How interesting. But still not enough… you're still below me. Kufufufu~~ So what kind of evil force made you come here Arcobaleno? "

"As to my dismay, it seems that I can't still part ways from you, and I don't have a choice but to use you again as well as your impolite apprentice."

"Oya~oya~ It's not that you don't have a choice but instead you don't have another choice. Well, what can you ever expect from someone so malicious who doesn't have any friends. Kufufufu."

"As if you're one to talk from that aspect, impertinent weirdo, someone like you as creepy as the first mist Vongola."

They conversed with colourful aggressive words just like the so many instances they ever insulted each other during the representative battle.

It exhausts them for some time, and finally the ex-arcobaleno started to speak his matter.

"I'll give you my device in exchange of making the Vongola boss and the Cloud guardian together."

"Oh."

…

Mukuro chokes from some air after gasping from the shock he received.

He coughed and after getting ease, cleared his throat.

"What do you mean about that Arcobaleno?"

For some reasons he refused to hear what was coming next…

"I'm sure you know what I meant when I said that. Another person wants to name this mission, Operation "Love Me"….. And about the details of the mission…" The ex-arcobaleno tossed a small notepad to the other.

"You can read it there, their schedules, their likes and dislikes, and other information that can somehow be of used. There's also some ideas there you can try to pull off. Wished you luck, Mukuro."

"Oi Oi Oi. I don't remember agreeing into this."

"You won't even have a chance to reject the same time you accept that notebook."

Mukuro looked at the notebook he's holding.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know after reading it."

The ex-arcobaleno headed away out of the said place, leaving a confused Mukuro behind.

* * *

Discussing the matter to the very naïve Fran is yet, another damaged for Mukuro as if reading the contents of the notebook is not enough for him to suffer. A few hours back, he had finished reading the whole notebook which took him almost three hours. You ask why? Let us hear

from the said person himself…

The notebook that ex-arcobaleno had handed me, contains such horrible information. Of course I enjoyed half way of my reading, learning such interesting hobbies, personal info, and other data that I can used for threatening the two subjects of this notebook. Well, some parts are boring, but there are also part, that I wished I shouldn't have read, those are the main parts of the notebook, which are truly sickening. The sole reason I ended up not wanting to read it. Anyways, I've read it all with a lot of pauses.

...

Just when did the Vongola started thinking of these kinds of things, is it really him or that skylark?

Image of Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyouya flashes to Mukuro's mind, until he remembers another figure, he concluded to be the true proprietor of the notebook, and the troublemaker.

_…Or maybe him…_ The arcobaleno Reborn. Sigh.

So why did Mukuro accept this mission? Well, that's because… upon completing the notebook, he realizes it doesn't even have anything into it that will make him submit to the ex-arcobaleno Verde, so he looked in every inch of the notebook from the covers to the last pages, and that's how he found a small pocket, completely camouflaging the last cover, what's in there is a note addressed to him from Reborn.

_Chaos Mukuro,_

_I hope you participate in helping my dear student and Hibari together._

_PS. Well, if you decline, I can always ask for Chrome to do it._

_Reborn_

_Curse you Arcobaleno Reborn! How dare you involve Nagi! As if I would give this kind of horrible task to the very innocent Nagi! I'll give you a taste of Sixth Hell when I saw you!_

And that's how Mukuro got involved…

* * *

It has been raining since second period and it had been three days since that day. The day I woke up seeing Hibari-san beside me, and the day he k—ki—k- kiss- kissed m-me! It was so embarrassing! That was my first kiss! And that kiss was stolen by Hibari-san!

The brunet touched his lips, like the warmth of the prefect's lips, still lingers. His heart beats rapidly.

I've avoided Hibari-san since then…

And from those three days I have failed to notice my two best friends' strange behaviour. They're guarding me more than usual, leaving me no time to be alone. Sometimes it is Gokudera-kun I am with, sometimes it's Yamamoto. When I asked them about it, Gokudera-kun says that it is to guard me from a sudden attack. But whose gonna attacked me?! Is there a mafia enemy around? And Yamamoto just says, they're going to protect me, so I don't need to worry anymore.

_Sigh._

The brunet is walking in the hall way together with his two best friends. They're heading now to the cafeteria not until a girl tugged on the brunet's vest. The brunet and his two guardians stop and saw a red-headed girl.

"You dropped this." The girl shows the brunet's student ID.

"Oh! That's my—"

"Wait Tsuna." Yamamoto extended his arm in between the girl and the brunet. He hid the brunet behind him.  
"Eh? What's wrong Yamamo—" the brunet realizes what's wrong. He realizes it too late.

Black fog was now around them. No Gokudera-kun on sight, even the Yamamoto whom just a second ago is in front of him.

It's definitely the girl from before, and Yamomoto realized it ahead of his hyper intuition.

_But then, both of them realized it too late._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Kusakabe Tetsuya, vice-chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, can see the changes happening to the one and only, Hibari Kyouya. The said prefect's mood changes dramatically the last two days.

It is confusing, since that one afternoon, three days ago, it was the first time I see the chairman that happy. He's even hymning with himself, and when the next day came, he seems more of, edgy about something. I don't know if that has a connection to the kid's visit. I ask Kyo-san for his dilemma, and what he says to me is…

_"Kusakabe, little animals always flock to me. I am pleased with their presence, and I am sure they do felt the same for me."_

_"Yes Kyo-san." Does he encounter a wild animal this time?_

_"So why is that herbivore, always pulls away from me?"_

_. . . . . . . . . ._

_"Is this about Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kyo-san?"_

_Kyo-san glared at me for exposing the name of the said herbivore._

_"This is not about Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_Kyo-san is really sly. I smile at him and hopefully what I'm going to say will help him._

_"I think you need to be more direct when facing that certain little animal, Kyo-san. Little animals are fragile, and they can survive by their own, and because they are little animals, they are easy to be bullied, be hurt, be deceived and be eaten. That's why they become wary about their surroundings and even more to those bigger animals trying to approach them. And I think, that's how they become able to sense the motives of other animals. They have become sensitive, Kyo-san._

_Kyo-san looked at me with those raven eyes, silently conveying that he's still unsure of what he needed to do._

_"Kyo-san- You need to be more honest to them about your feelings. Once you do, I am sure that he will open up with you."_

_His eyes narrowed on me._

_"Hmph."_

_What Kyo-san experiencing now is that thing called LOVE._

* * *

The herbivore has been avoiding me. And that Kusakabe—he got nerves to order me around! I'll bite you to death once I settled things with that herbivore. But now-

_Where is he?_

The skylark roams his eyes, sensing where the brunet could be, and his heart skips a beat. He doesn't need to sense the aura of flames of the brunet, because his heart could tell. And he is right. He saw the brunet with his friends from the window of the 2nd floor. He saw him even through the heavy rain, even through the gap of those two buildings. The power of love is truly amazing…. (and that's just me talking… gomen ne. _)

_I'm done denying my feelings. Sawada Tsunayoshi-_

_You're melting me. You're stirring me up. All I could think is you. All I wanted is to touch you, to make you mine, to make your heart beats just for me. I wanted to lock you up, and forbid you to crowd with those herbivores. I wanted you all just for myself. I don't even know that the word "jealousy" even exists in me, not until I met you. All this feelings of affection, I always find it just a bother. I find it not necessary. All of this changes in me, being- not me-, being not the usual Hibari Kyouya, and all these feelings, I don't hate it. I didn't know that being this captivated is a very good feeling, and I want you to reciprocate it. I was caught by you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And I need you to take responsibility for that, because if you don't I will bite you to death for making me, this weak-_

_-And also, for playing with my feelings. I'll bite you to death herbivore!_

The skylark watches the brunet as he talks with his two guardians, until he saw them passed a figure, even if concealed, is so familiar to him. He knows him more than anyone, not even the rain guardian who can sense any illusion with his dog. The skylark is different from him, because the skylark, can always sense the ominous aura from the one and only Rokudo Mukuro.

His mood changes immediately.

He didn't know what the pineapple herbivore needed in Namimori, but he needed to bite him to death for violating the rules. The pineapple infiltrated Nami High, and that's trespassing. The pineapple has courage to appear here of all places, and knowing him, he is up to something evil. The brunet is in danger. He knows it. He needed to protect the brunet, and to chase that pineapple herbivore out of Nami High.

He needed to go there fast.

The skylark immediately jumps off the building and run towards the other.


	2. Chapter 4 Continuation

**NOTE: I AM SO SORRY! i just updated this short continuation before taking my long break... YEAH! THIS WILL BE ON HIATUS! I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE KILL ME NOW! orz  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 Continuation**

The brunet finds himself engulfed by the black fog, and he can sense a familiar presence with him. He knows that Rokudo Mukuro is somewhere near him. And his intuition says that what Mukuro wants from him is not a body to possess. He is sure of it. Rokudo Mukuro has another reason for appearing in Namimori High.

But what is it?

* * *

_-The surroundings started to change…_

_Black fog fades away. Pink petals started to fall. Pleasant-soothing-breeze touches the skin.-_

Under the big Sakura, is another me with- Hibari-san. I could see the other me blushing stupidly when Hibari-san started to caress _his_ hair. I could see Hibari-san smiling at the other me. Heart clenched.

_It hurts._

The Hibari-san—the part of Hibari-san that I didn't know—

_Those touches_

_Those looks in his eyes_

_That smile_

_That gentleness_

_That protective feeling_

_-My heart feels so heavy, and it is so hard to breathe.-_

_All of those are not for me._

_It's getting harder and harder to watch them. I know that—it's all part of the illusion Mukuro makes. And I know that it wouldn't ever happen to me. The illusion will always stay as an illusion. And it really hurts._

Tears started to fall to the brunet's cheeks. The ecstatic scene he's witnessing makes him realized what he really wanted.

_And tears started to become a heartbreaking sobbing._

* * *

The skylark swings his tonfa at the illusion barrier Mukuro makes. But, nothing happens.

He swings it again, and again. He finally used his flame, yet it still didn't budge. And the skylark is not pleased with what's happening, especially when the brunet is involved. He finally activated his vongola gear, but before he could attack, Mukuro appears in front of him.

"Herbivore, what do you want in here!" that comes out in a very irritated tone from the skylark.

"Oya oya, Skylark-kun, don't worry, I didn't plan to take Tsunayoshi-kun's body today, and- you need to step back for a while because the little bunny is still not ready."

The skylark's eyes narrowed not following what the raven had said.

"What are you doing to Tsunayoshi?" the skylark asks him, his anger still in place, it all depends on what the raven will provide him, that is if he still want to see the sun rise.

"Kfufufu. Nothing much. Just a little simulation."

"What are you saying herbivore?"

"To break him." Mukuro smirks at him teasingly.

And that's it. The skylark finally throws himself to the illusionist, sending strong and heavy blows at the other, but the pineapple deflects all of the skylark's attack with his trident. They clash with each other with equal strengths. They are equal, one might have sneak some attacks but the other will return the favour right away. The changes of attacks lasted about two minutes when another illusionist came and then shouted her master's name, which makes the pineapple flinch for a second, losing his chance to defend himself. This time the skylark landed his tonfa to the illusionist stomach, throwing him on the floor hard- or not, for the girl save her master just in time, but Mukuro still receive the damage from the skylark's tonfas.

"Mukuro-sama, are you okay?"

"Nngh." Mukuro growls in response while touching the part where he was hit.

"We're not done yet herbivore. Not until you release Tsunayoshi."

"Kfufufu. You can have him now." And the illusionist smirk before he fades away.

Chrome who was left by his master, looks at the skylark, after their eyes say their greetings or whatever that means, the girl illusionist decided to follow her master.

Aside from the sound of someone's running, the fog started to slowly fades away, and when the hallway clears, one person is sitting there, his back at him. And he is trembling, that's what the skylark thought.

"Tsunayoshi?"

The brunet responded at the voice, and the skylark was rendered speechless, and frozen at place.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi is crying._

The trembling is caused by his crying, and the skylark doesn't know what to do, but one thing is for sure, the skylark doesn't want to see the brunet crying. Not like that. Definitely not like that where the brunet seems he's so much hurting inside. That expression of the brunet is hurting him too. He wants to wash that expression and change it with one brightest smile. But he couldn't move. It's as if he's paralyze. He watch the brunet stand and walks away. He watch the brunet's retreating back full of sadness.

And the skylark thought how useless he is, he couldn't even protect someone so special to him. The skylark lower his head, and regret colored his face.

**NOTE: (Um, in this scene, i keep imagining kageyama's (karasuno's 1st year setter-HQ!) dejected expression, that time when he experience the cruelty of losing during middle school, that expression where he is about to cry, but really, i can't imagine hibari like that, i'm so sorry for being so ooc of the charas. orz)**


End file.
